


Across time

by cecenca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecenca/pseuds/cecenca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story told by strong women ( Padme, Satine, Sabine, Leia and Rey) whose lives are constantly complicated by powerful men in their lives. It will cover more then 50 years of fighting between the Light and Dark Side. What will they do when their ideals are at odds with their hearts? " Doing the right thing " and what does " the right thing " even mean is constantly challanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay or run

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at airport. I basically came up with the whole story on 9 hours flight. I guess I watched too much Star Wars :-). I just had to write it down. 
> 
> This fiction will be full of wild speculations. I'm not claiming any of them are true. Nor I'm saying I support all pairings but this is first and foremost done for fun. This is AU.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so be kind.

Padme

Consciousness was slowly coming to her. There was no pain, only a dull aching.Her eyes remained shut as she processed all memories from past few hours, or was it days? She could not be sure.

Anakin turned to the Dark Side. At least, she was told that. Padme remembered Obi- Wan coming to her home, telling her all those horrible things her husband had done. She didn’t believe at first, she didn’t want to. Then Anakin came and the real mess started. Obi- Wan and Anakin argued, some terrible words were spoken. It seemed like they would start fighting every minute. 

“They told us to not love, to not feel anything, only follow blindly. The Jedi council was corrupted so much that they were no better than the Sith. At least the Sith don't lie about wanting power.” Anakin was almost yellying. No doubt he was on verge of breaking.

“ Flowed Jedi might be, they are still better than Sith. Don’t you see Anakin. Palpatine is using you for your powers. When he gets what he wants and he will crush you. You know it’s the truth.” Obi was obviously holding together better than Anakin but still his voice was shaking.

“ You are underestimating me once more. Palpatine is no good. He wants power only for himself. But you and me can change that. We can kill Palpatine and create a new better Jedi without all those lies and restriction. We can find the true balance.”

There was deafening silence in the room before Obi gave his answer. “ I can't.”

“ If you are not with me than you are my enemy. Yet you were my brother once and I loved you so I give you a farewell gift. Satine is alive. Run and save your Duchess. But stay away from my way or next time I will kill you.” 

As a following silence was reaching its breaking point an unpleasant feeling in Padme’s stomach was growing stronger, quickly becoming an intense pain. 

“Ani…” she didn’t finished her words. Pain broke her.

Reality was slipping away fast. The last thing she saw was her love’s eyes.They were glowing yellow.

So it was true. Anakin fully embraced the Dark Side. Then a darkeness swallow her whole.

Here she was now. Not knowing what happened after that evening. Scared to open her eyes and face the reality, she was just lying there and trying to man up. When she finally gathered enough will she saw Anakin standing with two babies in his arms. Joy washed over her exhausted body. Her children were alive. That moment everything seemed natural and almost normal. Like this, Anakin with their children in his arms, was always meant to be.

“I have foreseen him.” He turned from one tiny face to another. “But I’ve never seen her coming.” She would have sworn for a second she had seen Anakin’s beautiful blue eyes again. I must’ve been a mirage because when he looked up at her the golden ones were back again. 

Padme remained silent, not knowing how to react.

“You once told me we were living a lie when we had to hide. You were right but that’s over now. Jedi are gone.The Republic is gone. No one will stand in our way anymore. We are free now.”

A meaning of his words fell heavy on Padme. The order 66, the Jedi Temple massacre, Palpatine, the Dark Side. It was all true. She felt sick. 

“Ani, what have you done?” 

Anakin’s expression hardened and his gaze deepened.

“I’ve saved you!!! You were going to die, our children were going to die. I did what I had to save you. My new powers did.”

“Did your new powers come before or after you slaughter all those innocent children?” It was foolish, stupid, dangerous even to mock a man who didn’t hesitate to take lives. Anakin , however, seemed to hardly notice the poison behind her words.

He gently put twins into their cribs and towered over her. In one fluid motion he took her chin into a glowered hand and forced her to look him into eyes. His grip was firm, maybe little bit too much.

“You’re tired my love, you should rest now. I’ve arranged for you and children to move into a new apartment. Bigger one. We need more space now when we have a family. I shall join you in few weeks.” His was was calm, certainly not a feature she had enjoyed before much. Deep down, however, she could feel a constant rage was bubbling beneath his cold surface. This pretended calm if anything was more terrifying that any display of anger. He was speaking about living arrangement like it was the most natural thing in the world. It should have been if not for a line of dead bodies paving his path. 

“And what are you going to do?” She asked not sure why but the question seemed to pleased him. His lips twitched into smirk.

“Building the future, my love .” His glowered hand touched her cheek but there was no warm radiating from him now . “This is a new world, Padme. And it will be ours.”

He let her chin go, gave one more look to twins and headed for a door.

“And Padme, it’s Vader now.”

‘A bigger apartment’ turned out to be an understatement. As a queen of Naboo and a senator she was used to luxury and generous spaces but this one was absurd. Their new ‘humble’ home was easily match for Palpatine pretentious style. It was gorgeous of course and she loved the incredible view but no one possibly needed so much. Anakin also ‘forgot’ to mention that the apartment came with six heavily armed troopers permanently positioned in front of the main door. Padme tried very hard to not see them as her jailors. 

She watched holonews day and night. There was nothing to do anyway. Luke and Leia, how she named them, were sweet children. Well Luke was. Leia was much more active child. Padme had plenty of time nonetheless. She didn't know who could be trusted and if anybody was even alive. Patience was of the most importance now. She had to step lightly now. At least until she would figure out who was a friend and who was a foe. 

No matter what channel she turned on, the message was the same. Chancellor Palpatine “ended “the Clone Wars and “freed” the Republic, now Empire, from the Jedi. Padme, however, knew better. That treacherous son of bitch usurped, or rather had been given to him on silver platter, all the power and now ruled as the Emperor. The old slimy bastard. He played them all like a violin. How long had he been plotting this? Years? Decades? She wondered. One way or another, that fucker was cunning and patient beyond anything Padme had ever seen. She had to give him that. He would also not let the power go now when he finally got a hold on it. Palpatine would have rather killed them all than lose it. 

Almost month had passed since she brought Luke and Leia to this world. Her world became a small ship in a raging thunder. The only anchor she had now were her children. She had to be strong for them but in the end it all came down to one question. ‘What should I do now?’ Run? Hide? Fight? Stay??? It was driving her crazy. It was not just her anymore. There were these two pairs of lovely eyes to care for. Also there was Anakin, or Vader how he called himself now. He was her husband and a father of her children but he was also a murder and a Sith lord. She hated him for everything he had done yet part of her still loved her. For that she hated herself.

 

‘……. Emperor Palpatine, our saviour,........hero who saved countless lives…..treachery of Jedi order discovered….long live the Empire!.....’ Padme turned of the holonews. She was fed up with this propaganda vomit for today. Even more disgusting than hearing about about Sheev’s “heroics” was actually saw his face. The picture of Palpatine shown on holonet was everything but reality. The self- centred asshole only showed himself as a young and vital man. Liar. Liar who outsmarted them all.

Headache was building behind her eyes.She needed help from this pit of self-pity and misery. But who could possibly help her. She was slowly spiraling into bottomless hole of darkness again when she heard voices arguing in front of the main door. Voices she knew very well.

“ You have no right to hold her!” Bail Organa deep voice was carried through thick wall of her prison.

“She is still a senator in Rep…ehm... Imperial senate. We are demanding to see Senator Amidala immediately.” Mon Mothma’s usually calm and steady voice had now high pitch and angry undertones.

“We have strict orders from Lord Vader to not anyone in.” One of her ‘protectors’ answered without any emotions attached.

“Bail! Mothma!” Padme opened the door and threw herself at them. She might have been too eager but she was so happy to see them. When she felt troopers staring at back of her head she released her friends from a tight embrace and stepped back. She had to be careful now. Palpatine had eyes everywhere, of that she was certain.

Bail sensing her distress quickly started to play this little game. “ Senator, good to see you. You have been missed dearly. We should bring you up to speed as soon as possible so you can help build our great Empire. Why wait? We should do so right now. My office will certainly suffice.”

‘‘Of course, Senator Organa. I’m more than willing to back to work immediately.”  
Padme took a step inside to grab children but a two troopers stopped her.

“Senator Amidala, we are under strict orders from Lord Vader to protect you.”

'Oh, no no assholes, you are not gonna stop me.' She raised her head and pushed her arms back to look more stronger than she felt. 

“And I’m sure you can do so in front of senator Organa’s office. But If you feel you are not up to the task, maybe I should call Lord Vader and ask for a replacement!” Troopers looked at each other unsure how to proceed. Instantly, Padme realized she hit the right spot. 

“Should I call him right now then? Of course I don’t know what important task my call might intercept…and we all know how unpleasant Lord Vader can be when interrupted...” Anakin was ‘spirited’ to say at least while Jedi, Padme very much doubted his temper had disappeared after he embraced the Dark Side. If anything it probably got worse. Judging by troopers reactions she was right.

“No, no. Please don’t. There is no need to bother Lord Vader. We shall follow you to Senator Organa’s office.”

Even after the doors to Bails’ office closed leaving clones outside, she still wasn’t at ease. Her eyes scanning his office.

“It’s safe. I swipe for bugs every day. Security cameras are also tempered heavily on regular basis. We had to adapt to the new situation pretty quickly if our little project can have any chance of survival. It also is a way to protect our own lives in process.” Padme stood there with open mouth, Bail and Mon indeed didn’t waste time. They already had a plan!

“Bail! You haven’t even asked how she is doing and you are already speaking of treason.” Mon turned her lovely at Padme. “I’m, we both are, so glad to see you and children are alive and well. We have been worried after what happened…We feared the worst...” 

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why is Lord Vader taking such an interest in your well- being? We have heard things about him, many of them quite disturbing …. ”

Without thinking words slipped from her tongue. “He is my husband.” Bail Organa and Mon Mothma exchanged looks. Eyebrows were raised.

Bail spoke first. “ Well, that’s certainly a surprise. We both thought that you and General Skywalker ...we even suspected he might be the father..”

Padme opened her mouth but no words came out. Apparently she and Ani had not been as discreet as she thought. She wasn’t sure what to say to them. Two pair of eyes were staring at her and Padme ultimately decided to go with the truth. “Anakin IS Darth Vader. He was seduced to the Dark Side. And everything you heard is probably truth.” Her confession might have easily created big troubles for her friends. It even might have cost them their lives.

“We have to get you and children get out of Coruscant! Obi- Wan surely will help… He is already regrouped and..” So Obi- Wan survived. Good, that was a good news, great even. Other weren’t so lucky. She almost could see their faces. She probably had at some point. She felt sick again. How could he do that? He did it to save me….Her own words were echoing in her head like a broken holomessage. The Republic was gone. Palpatine fooled everyone and now he hold the all power. Her heart was chipped but not broken. She could not let this to be the end. The Republic, dead it might have been, was more than just a corrupt institution. It was an idea, it meant freedom. She had to fight. They all had.

“No.”

“Padme. You are in grievous danger here. Don’t tell me you still love that monster. You have to leave now!” Love. Of course she did. Love like their didn’t die overnight. It probably never would but this wasn’t about love. 

“Love has nothing to do with this. We won’t be safe anywhere. He will never let us go. I will stay here. That’s the best thing I can do now. Stay and eat the beast from inside. ”

“This is madness Padme! The Republic is dead.” They said in unison.

“You think I don’t know that? But I can’t just hide and wait for the best. Not know when I have them. This is not the world I want them to live in. We have to fight. It is our duty. And judging by your paranoia I know you are already planning something. So drop the act and tell me how we are going to beat the old bastard .” Padme folded her shaking hands into her lap to prevent Bail and Mon from seeing

“Now we are talking.” Bail gave her a little smile.

‘Force I hope I’m doing the right thing.’


	2. Truth and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess a warning is in an order. My work will contain some rough language and scenes of sexual nature. Be warned.

Padme

Months were passing so quickly. Padme was back at Senate. She wanted to feel normal again but it could not feel more different. Members who didn’t bow their heads and didn’t bend their moral to fit the new Imperial senate were quickly replaced by more loyal patrons. Only a handful of allies remained. She , Mon Montha and Bail Organa were in the heart of an underground resistance. Ships and supplies were misplaced, informations were whispered, people defected. On surface, all of those seemed like mistakes, accidents and incompetence but in reality every step was carefully planned and executed in surgical precision. Communication with rebellion was a challenging one. Especially because a head of the Rebellion was the most wanted man in the galaxy, Obi- Wan Kenobi.

Between being a secret agent of rebellion, being a mother and a representative in a joke of Senate, Padme didn’t have time to think about her fucked up relationship with Anakin. Fortunately, he didn’t spend much time home. Certainly, hunting Jedi and killing innocent must’ve been time consuming. Those few days Anakin was home, the situation was awkward at best. He either locked himself in meditation room or watch Luke and Leia. He slept in a separate room and for that she was glad. They hadn’t been intimate since before twins birth. She certainly hadn’t given him an opportunity to change the situation. 

There was, however, one moment. If it could even be called intimate. She simply tripped up on one of hundreds toys he bought for twins. Padme viewed this kind of spoiling like his way of fixing his childhood in poverty. So she tripped and he caught her. No big deal. It should have not been. Yet when his hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek she almost forgot he was a monster. It took all her strenght to break from his spell. That would have been an end of it if not for her own hand between her legs that night, thinking about his fingers on her skin. Her fingers were invading her wet centre with velocity and hunger. It was so hard for her to not scream for him to join her. Oh, how little she needed to cum after months of touch deprivation. If Force was merciful, Anakin didn’t hear her. Judging by his stares next morning, however, Force was one heartless bitch. She swore to not repeat it even again. Not even week passed and she failed.

She submerged herself into work even more afterwards. Not only the secret one but her official as well. Imperial Senate,a sham it might have been, still possessed small power to actually improve people’s lives. She would milk every last drop she could. When an opportunity to oversee annexation yet another world she jumped after it. She wanted to see practices of the Empire first hand. She felt so guilty to leave her only 11 months old children alone but she trusted Bail and his wife to take for them during her absence.

Unfortunately, she had to travel on board of freshly build star destoyer Devastator not only with a former republican officer and snake of a man Tarkin but also with her husband. Only handful of people actually knew they were married and she wanted to remain it that way. This little secret however had its own negatives. As a star of her husband skyrocketed people started to notice him more and more which brought his personal life after scrutiny too. It didn’t take much for public to figure out, Vader was staying at Padme’s apartment. Fucking a single mother and a senator was obviously no big deal for man in his position. If anything it made him more of a man. Padme, on the other hand had been quickly labeled like a woman of questionable morals who used her sexualtity to gain favours. So without even asking she was assigned into Vader private quarters. Looking at the simple double bed with back sheets in front of her, she had repeat to herself.

“You can do it. You can do it. Can I?”

Soon she realised, she wasn’t by far the only civilian accompanying military officer. All those women and men were mostly kept to themselves. Padme found the establishment highly suspicious. She tried to find out more but hit a wall of silence.

“They are not going to talk to you. They are ashamed or scared or both.” A tall blue Twi’lek woman dressed in purple satin dress with rich ornaments appeared behind her. 

“Lucky for me that’s not a problem you share.”

“Of course not, my dear. I have been in this business for far too long for either. Senator Amidala I suppose. My name is Jezgudi Ekumke but you can call me Udi. And I’m a companion of commander Deepdiver if you are wondering.” Udi was a sassy one and appeared as straight as one could have been in this world. Padme decided right then and then she liked Udi.

“Nice to meet you Udi. Forget the Senator. Just Padme.”

“ Care to join me Padme? “Udi shock a bottle of Corellian brandy in her hand. 

“I never say no to Corellian brandy but won’t be commander Deepdiver angry at you?” The last thing Padme wanted was to cause a havoc.

“Don? Oh Force, no. Between us, he loves when I’m a bit bitchy.”

“Very well then. Lead the way.”Padme had never been much of a drinker but sometimes a glass or two might have been a blessing.

The night proved itself lovely despite all those disturbing information she learnt. Many of companions weren’t in this situation by choice but it was rather forced upon them. She and Udi drank the whole bottle which cheered her up more than it should have.

“So is he good?” Udi asked with telling smile.

“Who?” Padme in her drunk stade didn’t catch the meaning behind Udi’s words which ultimately got a big laugh from her new Twi’lek friend. 

“Vader of course. Don’t be shy? He is a tall man so I can image there is no problem size wise. But he is kind of scary with that mask and all. Does he use it in bed too? Come on tell me!”

“I can’t possibly tell you that. It’s private.” She could feel heat rising in her cheeks in seconds. She had been a married woman for few years now but she hadn’t really talked about these things with anybody.

“Ok, ok. Keep your secrets. Just tell me if he threats you well.”

“Yes he does.” It was the truth. Even though she desperately wanted to see him as a monster through and through but somewhere deep down he was still her Ani.

Next day she woke up with a massive headache in black bed wearing a oversized black shirt. She could not recall anything after her last shot with Udi. With all remaining strenght she pulled herself up into sitting position and focused her still foggy mind at Vader methodically putting his gloves on. 

“You are awake. Good. We are leaving in 30 minutes if you are still interested in overseeing annexation.” Oh crap, Padme almost forget the annexation. She needed to put herself together fast but then she slow mind realised that she was wearing only man’s shirt and panties.This morning just kept going better and better. 

“Did we?’’ She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer but she had to. 

“I found your lack of memory disturbing. ” Neither VAder’s voice nor his face gave anything away.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. She was panicking badly when he continued.

“No need to be ashamed, for mother of two children you still have the fire in you.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Her mind was on fire.

“Yet I can’t say I enjoyed it much.” If she didn’t know better she would’ve sworn he was suppressing a laugh. “You came pretty drunk mumbling something about my mask and taking it into bed. I gave you my shirt and then you passed out. By the way, if you are really interested in some ‘dress up fun’ we certainly can do something about it in the future.”

He smirked. Padme was certain now. That asshole smirked.

“Besides I prefer my women conscious.’ Relief washed over her before meaning of his words truly reached her still foggy brain. Women? What women? 

Before she actually reacted, he was already gone. Yes, definitevly an asshole . 

The whole annexation was one big theatre, staged to the T. Soon Padme realized she was not going to see the real process here. This was a big fat lie. Not that she thought this was for her. Palpatine like these little games and so did Tarkin. The massive hangover was still beating her bloody. Vader was nowhere to see but she decided to worry about it later. She had to get out of here. Thankfully, she wore unremarkable grey pants and shirt beneath the official dress.

While they all cheered for parade of tie fighters, she slipped away. Discarded her official clothes and headed straight deep into city. 

Nothing could prepare her for what he saw. Poverty she expected, maybe even some violence but the image in front of her was horrifying. Any resistance, however small, was suppressed with a brutal force. There were bodies on the street, no doubts left there as a reminder of Empire’s might. Those might have been considered the lucky ones. The others had to live in this hell. Padme wanted to do something, anything really, but trying to fight or even speak up would have most likely ended with her dead. Her walk back was stained with an imerse guilt. Those poor souls were going to haunt her forever. 

“Senator Amidala. What do I owe the pleasure?” Obviously displeasure crossed Tarkin’s cold face as Padme was entering Devastator’s bridge. This conversation was not going to be pleasant one for neither Tarkin nor Padme. 

“You know very well why I’m here Tarkin. I asked for meeting more than dozen times since we the planet and you ignored me every time!” She tried to calm her voice but was failing miserably. She was like a barrel full of explosives which was dangerously close to blowing up. 

“I’m busy man, Senator. We still need to restore peace on 32 words and liberate many more. And it’s Grand Moff Tarkin.” His face gave away nothing but his piercing grey eyes darkened. 

“I’m glad you brought up the liberation Grand Moff Tarkin. Your liberation forces are behaving like animals. Violence, murder and slavery are applied at every turn. And not to mention some of your high ranking officials even take some women from their homeworlds to basically be a sex slaves!”

“My forces are following the protocol. And IF there are some women who provide such services they do so freely and are payed accordingly. It is a strange thing, however, to hear this from you Senator Amidala when you yourself entertain Lord Vader and are compensated for it.”

‘Did he just call me a whore?’ Not that she was surprised. She had been called Vader’s whore behind her back pretty much since she got back to Senate. However, no one dared to insult her publicly. They were too scared of Vader but not Tarkin. 

Padme saw red. Her temper took over and she slapped him. Yes, she slapped Grand Moff Tarkin in front of two dozen people at the bridge.

“Lieutenant Marken, please escort Senator Amidala to her quarters. She needs rest.” That cold blooded son of the bitch didn’t even blink.   
This was not a away how to change things. That one was clear now to Padme. Also, deep down Padme knew that Tarkin was not going to forget her behavior easily if ever.

“Did you hit Tarkin in front of his subordinates?” Vader stormed into their quarters with his mask still on and his fists clenched.

“Yes. He is turning blind eye at ….”

“I don’t care! You slapped him in front of the whole bridge. This is not a behavior fit of Senator and my wife.”

“He suggested I’m a whore.” It was a poor excuse of course. She should have known better.

“And who’s fault is it? You didn’t want to universe know I’m your husband. So don’t blame people for thinking you are no more than a warm body in my bed. You got what you wanted.” He fumed out of the room and let her be eaten by self doubts. She might have been true to her ideals, or so she told herself, but she bend the truth every single day. He never did. So who was the liar here?


End file.
